grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Korghan Bonecaster
Korghan Bonecaster is an orc warlock of the Dragonmaw Clan who traveled through the Dark Portal to Azeroth from Dreanor during the First War. He currently resides in the Wetlands as a member of the Dragonmaw Vanguard, a splinter group looking to join forces with the Horde. The World On Dreanor Korghan lived the typical life of a Dragonmaw orc: hunting, taming rylaks and taking part in raids and contests against the gronn and neighboring Thunderlord Clan. He had begun to take an interest in the shamanic arts and started a family when his life was changed forever by the call to the Horde. As a cost to join the Horde Warchief Blackhand had decreed that each clan had to send students to learn Gul'dan's warlock arts, starting with Nekros Skullcrusher. Soon Nekros returned to the clan, flush with fel power to take more apprentices to learn from himself and Gul'dan. Korghan was one of these orcs. At first Korghan was reluctant to join in with the Shadow Council and learn this terrible new art. He had begun to show an interest in the shamanic ways, and had started a family with his wife Dokasa. His family however saw it as a great honor and he decided to honor his clan and travel away from his homelands with Nekros to learn this new power. After his first taste of the fel power however he was completely converted to the cause and dove into his studies trying to learn all he could. His returns to his home village were infrequent as he began to think of himself more as part of "the Horde" than "Dragonmaw Clan". But soon his village would come to him. Clans across the World joined together to form the Horde and Korghan found himself involved in fighting against the Aarakoa, burning the haughty avian aristocrats with his newly found power of fel flames. And enjoying it. The First & Second War When the clans invaded Azeroth Korghan was sustained by the blood rage of Mannoroths blood like much of the rest of the Horde. His memories of this time are hazy at best but he does have clear memories of when the Dragonmaw Clan came into their name, when Nekros was given the Demon Soul and the red dragonflight became theirs to command. He reveled in the power of riding on dragonback, burning the forces of the human defenders in dragonfire and commanding respect among his allies with his fel magic. Although the Horde was defeated on both attempts the Dragonmaw Clan managed to survive with surprising strength, claiming the abandoned dwarven fortress of Grim Batol and forging a territory second in strength only to that in Blackrock Mountain. As far as Korghan was concerned, the Dragonmaw had come out of the Second War better than they started. The Battle of Grim Batol By this point the fel rage had started to dim from original orcs that came from the Dark Portal. A decade had passed and thoughts had turned more to settlement and family. Korghan had used the prestige of his position as a warlock to provide well for Dokasa and his children and had begun to settle down and show reluctance to raid against the local dwarves and humans, much as his attitude had been back on Draenor. Things changed when Nekros announced that he had a vision and that the clan needed to leave the defenses of Grom Batol, transported unhatched dragon eggs out into the open. Many including Korghan had been astonished and tried to change the warlocks mind, but since Zuluhed was presumed lost with the closing of the Dark Portal, Nekros was the defacto chieftain of the clan and his word was law. The events of that day are seared into Korghans mind, appearing to him in the night in dreams and nightmares, seeping into his thoughts during the day. His family had been part of the main caravan heading out from Grim Batol when the sky darkened and the sun was blotted out by the gigantic form of Deathwing himself. The Aspect razed the caravan, killing hundreds in an instant - causing immediate chaos. Even more chaos appeared as other dragons appeared in the sky above to battle Deathwing. Word spread that Nekros had been killed by Alexstrasza somehow, that she had broken her bindings and was now running free. Orcs ran screaming to and fro and Korghan lost sight of his wife behind a curtain of dragonflame. Humans began to attack and a cry was let out that the Demon Soul had been destroyed. Korghan joined the retreat and was one of the few to escape the massacre. The Angermaw The survivors of the Dragonmaw Clan had been scattered across Eastern Kingdoms by the betrayal of the Black Dragonflight and forced to resettle in remote locations to avoid being hunted by the dwarves and humans in their now weakened state. Eventually the group that Korghan joined settled in an area called The Wetlands. A marsh to the west of Grim Batol. With Nekros dead the leadership of the remnants of the Clan fell to his son Nek'rosh Skullsplitter. Korghan himself shied away from any politics or military activity in the clan, falling into something of a state of ennui over the loss of his family. He was not a young warrior anymore, his experiences made him jaded and he now felt shackled to a cursed practice as a warlock. He had made his bargains for power but now he regretted them. As it is now he lives alone in a hut away from most of the rest of the Clan and is seen as hermit or seer. He will practice the art of bone casting for those who visit but is generally looked at by the rest of the clan with a mixture of reverence, pity and loathing - seen as weak for retreating into isolation. Dragonmaw Vanguard ((Waiting to see what out official guild starting lore will be before stating how Korghan joined it. Was it created by Nek'rosh? Dunno yet.)) RP Hooks You might know Korghan if: * You are part of the Dragonmaw Clan * You are a warlock * You took part in the First or Second war * You live in the Wetlands area * You have sought bonecasting to have your fortune told Writing Prelude https://grobbulus.org/?entry=126Category:Orc Category:Warlock Category:Characters